(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for generating Elliptic Curve Digital Signature Algorithm (ECDSA) based digital signatures and, more particularly, to a system for generating ECDSA based digital signatures in a distributed manner.
(2) Description of Related Art
Digital signatures are essential to the operation of secure distributed systems, and authentication and access control. Elliptic Curve Digital Signature Algorithm (ECDSA) based digital signatures, for example, are used to ensure integrity of transmitted data online, can be used for authentication of data and entities online, and are also used in a variety of digital currency and financial transactions.
There are a few previous approaches which describe generation of digital signatures for secure systems. In Literature Reference No. 15 of the List of Incorporated Literature References, the protocols and algorithms consider only passive adversaries and do not provide proactive security. Passive adversaries are only able to spy on corrupted nodes as opposed to malicious adversaries, which are able to spy on corrupted nodes and cause them to send arbitrary messages as the adversary desires. Proactive security enables the storing of information in a secure, distributed fashion in a hostile environment. In Literature Reference No. 8, the protocols and algorithms consider a threshold of n/3 for malicious adversaries and do not provide proactive security.
Thus, a continuing need exists for as set of protocols to proactivize the computation and storage of digital signatures with a higher threshold of servers that can be corrupted or compromised while still maintaining confidentiality and correctness of the digital signature.